


Derezzed: Remix

by TheForgottenSheikah



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: AU, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fixing TV canon, Language, Slow Burn, Vaun Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSheikah/pseuds/TheForgottenSheikah
Summary: Survival. She could handle that. Living? That shit was hard. If visions of gore and faceless figures hadn't driven her off the deep end yet, then an outbreak of vampires in the heart of New York would try its damnedest. However, what did sanity matter?She'd never been normal.~ AU of my fic Derezzed. What if Rae and Vaun met differently. Begins mid season 2 and will follow future seasons loosely with book/comic then my own imagination. ~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI THERE!! Glad to be back *claps* Delivered as promise, an Alternate Universe to my Vaun fic. If you haven't read that don't fret. You won't get lost. :) There are a handful of differences with this fic when compared to the other. 
> 
> 1) This will not be a fluff feast like my last. There will be some cause dat shit is life but not as much.  
> 2) Vaun will have... equipment in this fiction. Eventually there will be sex between two consenting adults. *plays kazoo*  
> 3) Darker undertones will be in this story. Some things may be triggering, like in this first chapter. Proceed with caution.  
> 4) Fixing the HELL OUT OF TV CANON!
> 
> Those are basically it? Anyways, readers new or old welcome! I hope you all enjoy this new ride I've designed.

5th Avenue- clear.

The abandoned factory had served as home for many decades. New York City evolving around them into a metropolis of abundant human life and technology. All these years  _ they _ have been guiding this growth from the shadows into this bustling utopia since mortal kind first settled here so long ago and now, something sinister draws near to undermine all they have strived for.

It began weeks prior to the current state of the city, the unexpected rise of hundreds defiling minions, that they had felt a disturbance within the void of the vast connection. A low and faint flicker of a never forgotten presence that had lost its way since its beginning. Uncertainty was seeded and blossomed into apprehension; a fear that had come true, but they were not prepared as they thought. 

New York was  _ falling. _

Each new day wrought more of those who hunted in the night for innocent blood. Hordes were crawling underneath the concrete roads like an infection of rapidly multiplying insects. He hears them amble below, the worms writhing underneath their skin. An onslaught was coming...

Vaun sighed, his stinger rattling loudly with some worry. 

The evening thus far was uneventful as Vaun and his pack patrolled the surrounding area of their territory. Much of the buildings had been abandoned before hand; over the decades more and more businesses were changing locations or closing altogether. Certain individuals had contacts to  _ them  _ but many had died, leaving this terrain utterly their own. No one to stumble upon the nest accidentally or unfortunately to become a blood meal. 

He had pushed out into the fading city, further than they had extended their reach in years. Sometimes his intervention was enough, a few areas not so fortunate. Vaun had reached a home in the wealthier suburbs and found a tainted mother beating on glass to reach her Dear Ones, her two children. While he may have been too late for their bearer, he did manage to give the young ones a chance. 

His stinger  _ churred _ lazily in his chest at the thought of the young mortals. Although he was not thirsty, he could still remember the pure taste of an innocent child’s blood. Vaun growled disgusted with himself and former moments of weakness.

‘Focus. Keep to the task at hand.’ Vaun ordered his wandering mind as he walked through the deserted streets. 

Lee Street- clear.

With each descent of night, more lives were corrupted and they grew vastly outnumbered. The game changing, the pawns moving while the king hid in the shadows. He sneered at that vision with contempt. To think about being a pawn in this was insulting to his very nature. He was not some simple human that walked about ignorant of the world around it. But, his tense shoulders slackened, is that not why he fought?

However, did he truly owe the race that had abandoned him? No, his reasoning was far more personal. 

A foggy profile skittered across his mind’s eye before he tossed it back into the dark corner where it belonged. They were  **dead** and no matter how many he killed in vengeance it would not bring them back. It gave him a motive, more drive than he possessed originally.

Vaun growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed more than his nest or his pack of six selected Hunters. There was a grave need for more to defend this cause, otherwise this world would be lost before the war truly began. 

Sun Hunters were in dire need now, more than ever.

Humanity would thin to tolerable levels and in due time become slaves of all sorts to the Ancient who dare proclaim itself  _ The Master _ . Life itself would become entirely meaningless. His sole purpose, his personal grievance would be lost and with that failure his death. Vaun sometimes mused if there was more than serving those who promised to quench his revenge, living like his brother-in-arms who was unbound. Free to answer to no one but himself.

Vaun rattled, the noise echoing in the cool night. He should not really dwell on such...

A swift movement on the edge of his vision alerted his attention.  

Craning his neck to catch a more descriptive visual, he watched a small blotch of heat dash through the shadows. The outline of the heat signature informed him it was a human and a tiny one at that. A youngling perhaps? His brow furrowed. No, judging by the heartbeat it was older than a child. 

A  _ strigoi _ _?_ His ears flicked under the fabric of his hood. He could not hear any bloodworms at this distance. It’s movement was also too controlled for the evasive twitches his newly created kin -a term he used loosely- suffered. 

If this was merely a human then maybe Vaun should investigate, the possibility of gaining a Sun Hunter too great to pass up so thoughtlessly.

He pulled the strap around the width of his torso to handle the gun he had brought along. The weapon was large compared to the arms his Hunters were given but effective against his targets. A weapon he personally crafted against the fallen of his kind.

The source of heat and blood vanished around the corner. He followed swiftly and silently. 

Its huffs of breath were strained with the bitter chill of winter colliding with the warm expels of oxygen. Running for distances did not seem to be in its favor. A very slight limp was in its gait, originating in the right leg. He scented no blood in the wind. Old injury then or a condition derived from a different reason. 

Vaun kept a cautious distance in case. A cornered and wounded animal could prove to be lethal. A smirk spread over his slit mouth. He had proved that many a time.

The mortal crossed three more blocks before slowing to a jog then a fast paced walk. It paused at the side of an old market and started to look around it. Vaun ducked behind a corner. He had not been seen nor heard, its blood rushed only with adrenaline. 

He glanced around the chipped brick when the creaking of aged metal hinges ground in his ear drums. 

It crawled in through a small window that was accessible by stacked two crates it must have been arranged to reach the opening. He watched as they straddled the window frame and proceeded to shove the top crate over and onto the walkway. It disappeared behind the brick walls after he heard the locks slide shut on the window. 

Not too bad, he thought as he returned into the openness. 

They weren’t so tactless as he presumed. Surely there was various entrances to use but who knew how those fared. If they had holed up inside that building, those could very well be fortified.  _ If  _ they lived up to the credit he was giving them. Vaun would have to discover another point to gain access. One that wouldn’t give him away. 

Following after them blindly might be bad for him. 

He circled the previous market place for a weak spot. Vaun frowned with each boarded up window and locked door. This building had been in this state since it had shut down. He growled and slung his gun over his shoulder. The roof it was then. 

Jumping this height was child’s play to him. One leap from to the window’s perch and then another and he was there. Vaun dug his fingers into the edge and pulled himself over onto the pebbled top with ease. A single passageway stood that led down into the former store. It was locked unsurprisingly as it resisted to turn in his gloved grip. Fine. 

Taking a knife from his left thigh, Vaun slid the blade between the door and its panel then angled it in the bottom half of the keyhole. He applied pressure left then right and it gave way with a click. Placing the knife back in its holster with a satisfied purr, Vaun carefully pulled it open. 

Nothing.

He stepped forward to descend the stairs but froze immediately at the smallest of pressure on his ankle. Looking downward, Vaun noticed the thinnest of glimmer come off in the moonlight. It was a wire, stretched over the first step’s length and traveled up the wall to attach to a bell. 

Clever little thing.

He took a gentle hold of the bell and cut the wire, rendering him able to take the stairs without alerting the unknown prey within. Vaun proceeded carefully during the remainder of his descent in case more hidden traps lay in wait. No further traps awaited his intrusion. His boots hit the concrete flooring soundlessly. 

The interior was as he suspected; the air was stale and musty, shelves were devoid of items and covered in layers of dust, and empty of any detectable traces of his curiosity. He entered further, red eyes scanning every angle and ears perked. A hand lay cautiously on the curve his pistol should the human attempt to jump him. 

If it were not for the sense of warmth in the lack of light, Vaun would have assumed the mortal disappeared into thin air. However, the faintly glowing outline of their heated footfalls marked a trail for him to follow with ease. He crept silently besides the tracks, his brow furrowed as he studied them closely. They were small compared to his own but not that of a young human. 

Vaun cocked his head to the right. If his guess was correct then he was following...

He made a chirped noise of confusion when the footsteps vanished. Vaun checked his surroundings but didn’t discover the slightest impression of heat on the glass counter before him in time. In his divided focus to make sure he would not be surprised, Vaun faltered and tripped another wire. Despite his blunder, he managed to evade the triggered switch that caused the shelving unit next to fall.  

“Crafty little thing, aren’t you?” Vaun grumbled, careful not inhale much of the disturbed dust and dirt. 

Before the swift moment in which he held his breath, Vaun caught a whiff of canine mixed in with stale air. His crimson and coal gaze narrowed with distaste when he also picked up the rapid thrum of the animal’s heart. Vaun craned his neck a few degrees to see the vibrant colours of warmth in the shape of a dog, snarling at him from the opposite side.

“Damn it,” He cursed.

They did not hold each other’s gaze for long as it charged quickly without prompt from any master. Vaun’s hand flew to his pistol but it failed to reach it before the dog snapped its teeth on his hand. The dhampir growled savagely at the damned creature, then grabbed it by the scruff of its neck lifting its hefty body to his left knocking it harshly against one of the support beams holding the building.

It yelped loudly in pain, the jaw slackening in its hold, and dropped to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Vaun bared his fangs at the defeated thing, hissing at the dog like a young and startled  _ strigoi _ . He did not bear much like towards those animals. They smelled awful, leaked disgusting trails of saliva, and made hunting a pain sometimes. Horrid!

He shook his arm free of the drool that coated over the thick fabric with a disgusted frown. Thankfully the jacket didn’t suffer any tearing. Vaun cast a sideways peek at the dazed animal with little care. It still lived, that small heart beating in a gentle yet unconscious lull.

A thought occurred once Vaun considered the jacket’s sleeve clean. 

Did this dog belong to the human he was tracking? If so, then where...

Cotton shifted above him alongside a thundering bloodbeat. He looked up in the nick of time to see the ceiling tiles move aside to briefly reveal a pair of very angry eyes. His expression changed from curious to disbelief as the shadow fell upon him with an enraged cry.

Vaun grunted at the unexpected impact, although his legs refused to buckle beneath the added weight. The human wrapped its legs around his stomach and arms about his neck to hang on while shouting at him.

“You killed my dog!? Heartless motherfucker!” It screamed hatefully through tears in his sensitive ears.

He growled lowly. “It breathes yet! Now calm down-” 

Vaun’s patience had diluted with this instance. First the damned dog and now this puny human was jumping him! He attempted to fling the mortal off his spine but this proved more difficult as they were incredibly hard to gain a secure hold of. Judging by the weight alone, they were much smaller than he; at least by two or three feet, giving their span of person awkward to grab.

He hissed when his fingers finally clutched the cloth across their back. He went to tug them forward, over his shoulders and onto the floor, but his muscles stiffened when said motion increased the pressure of them against him; making certain features more aware.

Their brief struggle had forced Vaun to breathe in once again and this only confirmed what he suspected before this personal encounter.

“Get off me, woman!” He yelled now, growing irate over this.

“Fuck you!” She cursed at him. 

Vaun did not react quickly enough to dodge the incoming brick sent plowing into the side of his skull. He groaned at the rough connection, stumbling slightly with blinding disorientation. She rolled off him effortlessly during this lasp. After the bottom of her feet hit the floor, she snatched up something off his torso amidst their tussle.

His narrow gaze broke wide with disbelief. How?! 

Why you little-! “Give that back!” He roared, glaring at her retreating form with only eye unaffected by the blow.

Neither did she care or hear his demand apparently and continued to run away with his favorite gun. 

Vaun snarled at her small frame until she vanished from sight. He staggered to be upright despite his ears still ringing. The half-breed bristled when the dog shakily rose beside him, expecting it to react as previously however, it paid him no heed and limped after its mistress.

The Born glowered as he shook his head to be rid of the imbalance she inflicted with her blunt hit.

She was short woman, clothed heavily in long coat that reached her knees. It was hard to describe her further as much of her being was hidden by the coat and scarf. He didn't catch a passing glimpse of her face.

He would stubbornly admit only in a more private setting once his ire calmed, that he was impressed the little female managed to hold her ground as she did. Vaun’s ego stepped in to remind that he had gotten distracted, a stroke of luck in her favour yet he could not deny the woman’s ability to conceal herself well from the human eye.

But that would be later on, currently he was enraged. He stomped after the duo, fuming over the fact he had been so easily disarmed. 

A sole female had gotten an edge on him then proceeded to snatch the entire ledge from him! This was humiliating to a point… Not by the fact his crafty opponent was a woman but the utter ease she had done it so. He was the Sixth Born, trained by the Invictus himself! The idea of being disarmed so easily was shameful.

His head flicked to the right at the sound of frantic limbs and metal clunking against an aluminum surface. Vaun caught a fleeting glimpse of their heat signature before they disappeared into the ventilation shafts. Oh, he grit his fangs, if they wanted a chase; they would gladly receive one.

However, he was presented with a rather irritating obstacle.

Vaun kneeled at the opening into the air tunnels with a scowl. It was small and would not allow his larger frame to earn passage to go after them. His stinger clicked and rattled, emotions rolling higher with each bump in the road. Why was his emotions reacting so strongly to this?

The dhampir had not experienced this kind of enjoyment, he supposed, for quite the long time. Underneath all the churning anger at the woman, there was a stir of gratitude. Food was easily caught and corralled, there was no thrill of the hunt any longer in this advanced age.

She proved to be an exhilarating distraction, even if only slightly. 

He hissed under his breath, hitting the aged brick wall surrounding the vent with his gloved fist. But now was not the time to mull over such things that did not matter. First, Vaun needed to regain the upper hand. “You can only stay in there for so long, human.”

She yelled more profane language at his person over the thudding of her knees and elbows hitting the vents interior. 

Vaun took a deep breath, stabilizing his anger. There was no need such raw displays of annoyance, she outsmarted him; deal with it and move on. It won’t happen again. He calmed and listened to her less than quiet movement. Tracking her path on the outside, Vaun was able to guess the destination she had in mind. 

Continuing in her current trek, the woman was heading to the tunnel that led southward; down into the basement below. His hand was on the rusted knob as he heard her and the fleabag slide down. Pure darkness greeted him as the door was opened. Vaun smirked. An easy place to corner her with the absence of light on his side.

Another instance where Vaun would look back on and shake his head in disappointment. He acted on his hurt pride instead of thinking the human female would prove a worthy challenge yet again.

The Born was welcomed by the pitch blackness that engulfed the basement. In his unfair ability to see the heat bloom hunched in the corner, he approached carelessly; believing he the superior in this setting of arena and victory so easily in his reach. Again, Vaun allowed his cut pride to guide him instead of his honed senses. 

He missed the telltale signs of tinkering strewn about the concrete flooring, tools that may have clued into what lay hidden and waiting for him.

Vaun was mere feet in front of her now, but he paused in advance momentarily. Something off about how calm her demeanor was. The woman did not attempt to scurry futilely further into the corner or flee in response to his mute footfalls. Nor did her heart rate increase in apprehension of his nearing. In fact, she was strangely controlled. 

And where in hell’s name was that hound? His lips parted to openly voice the question when he heard she murmur a word ever so minutely. 

_ “ _ _ Kōgeki.” _

He froze. That was Japanese for attac-

Vaun reacted a second too late as the dog’s form erupted from the side, leaping from a cabinet and latching deeply  _ again  _ onto his forearm. He sneered, staggering at the unexpected force of impact. God damn it all!!

Barely over the mixed sounds of growling of his own and the animal’s, he heard the sudden flux of electricity. It was not a full blast charge but a gather of power yet. His brow crinkled when a sphere no bigger than a ball rolled to a stop before his boots. It had come from her direction. Just what did she have planned  _ now? _

His eyes flared wide with utter surprise when it rumbled with electricity then flashed brightly and quickly. The source was compact, a defense crafted from the inners of another device he thought. Vaun hissed as jarring pain erupted over his face at the blinding UV light that that poured over his damned form.

“ _ Kaijo! _ ” She ordered again. The dog did as instructed. It unlatched it’s sharp mouth and retreated.

The half-breed fell to his knees, screeching. He could not abide the light like his elder brother, no matter the range or intensity. It was highly pain inducing and fatal to him as it was to a regular  _ strigoi. _ Vaun had experience this before but in less magnitude, however that burning memory from so long ago did not lessen this horrid flare.

He gnashed his fangs tightly but the strained hisses still breathed through his teeth. Vaun despised this. Their footsteps echoed over the noises of his pain and the already fading light. He growled dangerously as they were barely within reaching grasp of him. He was supposed to be strong damn it!

He was Born!

They smartly stayed put, even as the light faded away plunging them into sweet darkness again. He wanted to get up but it was excruciating to think about moving. His muscles ached and skin buzzed with heat. It was a futile attempt, yet he snarled furiously at them instead. 

A flinch and he was smacked with something of length and density in the opposite side of the original whack. Vaun chirped in shock and building more to his ire. Had he ever been put in such a position? 

He had thrown in predicaments multiple times when he was younger. Quinlan was an unforgiving teacher. The Invictus taught as he had been so, ruthlessly and without mercy.

“Just do it then!” He barked. 

Was this how he died? He could think of more humiliating options. Vaun had tried his best, fighting to keep the balance, to uphold  and protect what he craved. It would not be in vain, it would not be for nothing. 

Would he prefer to die after the Seventh was culled from this world? Yes, but life was hardly fair. 

They paused mid swing, frozen by his shout. 

He wondered why -shock, doubt, confusion?- but consciousness began to fail him. The bulb had done it’s duty and rendered him useless for a short time. Vaun felt all his energy drain then the world crashed to the side. 

The dhampir lay on his side, watching with half lidded red eyes as they crept closer with extreme caution. Worn and dirty sneakers faintly squeaked against the concrete floor; the shoes were small and obviously a favored pair. His shoulder was prodded and then rolled onto his back.

A ghostly gasp was released at witnessing either the damage or his already unnatural profile. Either frightened humans. Removing his cowl never gained an acceptable reaction. Their tense form relaxed slightly.

“What-  _ who _ are you?” English this turn. It was a timid voice, soft and unsure, but it held no true fear. 

The last vague detail Vaun would recall is a pair of goggles and cloth obscuring their entire face before the drifts of cold and dark unconsciousness ensnared him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Sorry it took so long. Work has been eating up my energy, leaving very little for me to use once the shift is over lol. 
> 
> I do want to thank everyone who commented, left kudos and bookmarked! You're all amazing and I'm thankful for the expressed hype for this fic.
> 
> Please enjoy. :3

**_Days Earlier…_ **

_ The city was finally succumbing to the reality of people disappearing and reemerging as some other worldly creature in the night. The streets were cramped and the roads clogged with hundreds of bodies desperately pushing for escape. At first, while it may have seemed like a dream come true to her, she waved it aside like everyone else; too focused on the task before her to consider it a possibility.  _

_ Until that very phenomenon exploded inside the studio.  _

_ But that day, much like those fellow interns and employees was dead. Today was here, alive, and it was tearing everything apart. She kept closely to the shadows as physically possible, Thor’s lead gripped tightly in her thin fingers. _

_ She didn’t venture into the city often since the plague sparked out of control weeks ago. Already humans were turning on each other; looting, and outright killing for the most minute item. She kept her narrow gaze forward, focusing on the path and not those falling to chaos around her. _

_ Always the black sheep, never keeping with the herd. A common trait in her family.  _

_ ‘Get in, grab only what you need, get out.’ She chanted in her head.  _

_ There was an apartment near here and it was impressively decked out just for those things wandering the city. An old bread truck parked in the usual place it always was. Weapons were here, and easily within reach. Suddenly the double doors open and two tall figures exit. _

_ She ducked behind the vehicle, tugging Thor with her. She steadied a palm on the crown of his head, whispering, “Easy,” _

_ Her jaw fell down in shock seeing the doctor that had been on the news walk beside a towering fellow. He was still alive?! Why that surprised her she wasn’t sure, figured all the important Government employees has been evacuated anyway. _

_ She watched, hazel gaze wide as the towering man with black hair activated the round contraption on the ground. The lone strigoi wailed as the light flashed, seering its eerie pale skin. He let out a hearty and proud chuckle, slapping the CDC doctor on the shoulder. A success it seemed. _

_ Goosebumps rose on her arms.  _

_ That was a pretty good idea... _

**Holy. Shit.**

She could feel her eyes had grown as round as plates, slightly in horrified awe of the faint smoke wafting off the creature’s pale face. In all honesty, she had her doubts of the little machine functioning properly as there was no step by step diagram or anything. Rae hadn’t seen the big guy’s gadget up close. She wasn’t an engineer or mechanic in any sort of light, so the fact it had worked like a charm -however briefly- was pretty exciting for her.

Well, her lips pursed, it could use a few tweaks here and there; lasting longer was top priority then increasing the intensity of light, but that’d require a whole new core. Crafting it was rather simple in its own right, but nabbing the UV bulbs was a mountainous task. These pasty bastards were everywhere, like an infestation of ants and people were turning uglier the more each plagued day drew on.

Her tiny device could not stand up to more than at the most two  _ strigoi _ . If her math was right, usually it fucking wasn’t, but a proud grin was aimed at the creation regardless. She relaxed momentarily. It had accomplished its goal, giving her another chance to survive. 

Unlike its multiple predecessors before it, this official beta worked wonderfully. 

However, she turned her head to the side and examined the unconscious or dead vampire as some blogs on the Internet began to call them before it crashed further back than the 90’s. Not a bad first test run on a live one. The beginning attempts at the ‘vamp away ball’ had gone stupidly wrong: either too little juice or not enough bulb, etc etc. Like she said, not the most mechanically inclined person in the city.

But, the young woman chewed on the inner flesh of her lip, she made a perturbing observation earlier on. This one acted so vastly different than the crazed roamers.  _ None _ of those drooling, blood thirsting creatures out there ever uttered a single word. 

It spoke, tone seemingly overlapping with sort of growling harmonics, but speech nonetheless. It walked gracefully without being assaulted by the random twitches. And, she looked closely at its form, it was armed to the teeth. Numerous pockets, filled with God knows what, and a few discernible knives and guns. 

Could there be different kinds of these things? 

Maybe the whole screeching and sporadic muscle spasms was like the first level and then they evolved? It wasn’t completely out of the box, was it?

Too many questions, too little time to care, she huffed. 

An urge to prod the K.O’d creature was pretty tempting to give in to. The sort of life shortening curiosity her mother always ragged on and on about reared its ugly head. It was a trait that followed her closely since childhood, hardly lessening and rarely failing to get her into trouble.

_ Shadows glitching in the space between, motioning for her to pursue them. Beckoning, never whispering or taking a truly visible form. Odd dreams beguiling her child sense of understanding. She witnessed such horrible things.  _

The woman swallowed nervously, obeying that unyielding drive of curiosity and leaned closer to inspect the strange creature. However, looking through a filter of dirt and grime was not the most efficient to examine. Pushing the rim of the goggles carefully upward and over her own smudged glasses with her palm’s heel, she took a real glimpse at it- him? The voice had been awfully masculine despite the overlapping tone.  

It was a chalky white colour like the others roaming the city yet, she eased back the dark hood covering its skull; its profile, beneath the filmy layer of char, was fully intact unlike its friends. Retraining the shell of the ears and cartilage for a nose. A Glasgow sort of smile was imprinted on its lips, the edges of its pale mouth elongated as if cut purposely. Then again, it would need to expand further to release that stretch of muscle from its throat. 

A frown drew down her chapped lips as a thought bubble popped up. Did it possess one of those alien like appendages too? Brown eyes questioningly drifted over the long mouth, but she succeeded in denying that nosey inkling to snatch a peek behind those oddly crafted lips to see if a stinger lurked inside. Wondering be damned.

She about fell flat on her ass when a weird gurgling noise originated from its chest. Her gaze flared wide with pure shock and horror that it may just jump right up and drain her whole, yet the creature did not move. Her eyes squinted, having a difficult time to discern whether or not she had actually witnessed its ribs expand. 

The curved bones did indeed rise and fall, apprehension insisting that she scoot back a bit.

Scowling at her rabbit like nature to flinch at any sudden action, she rose steadily and brushed her legs clean of the dust. Obviously her device was not powerful enough to truly kill one. That did include another note to her sour tune. But, her sight landed on the gun she managed to swipe from it. 

The ball did provide an excellent loot drop.

Acting quickly for such a fleeting opportunity, she nabbed the shotgun looking weapon but faltered in her hurried steps when her arms could not fully support its weight with ease. She let out a yelp of surprise when it dragged down her limbs with its hefty frame. A furious blush of embarrassment coloured her pale face.

“Thank God no one saw that…” She grumbled, adjusting her grip on the stupid thing.

Fumbling a bit longer with it, she heaved the weapon securely into her hold; finally getting a favorable position. She took aim at the creature post haste, directly pointing the barrel at its skull. Her finger brushed over the trigger. 

‘Just fire the dumb thing, one less bloodsucker to worry about!’ She told herself, steadying the gun.

She wavered though, heart anxiously pounding in her ear drums. Her mind and instincts rallied to pull the trigger and end it, but something else inside her hesitated. In an indecisive pause, she thought.

Why kill it? I mean really, if it so desperately wanted her dead would she not be already? She knew it was stronger and faster than her. She could feel that in their minor struggle upstairs.

She lowered the gun, brows knit. Was it because the creature wasn’t fighting back? Her tired gaze narrowed. No. Then just what the hell was making her joints lock up?!

Another trailing scrutiny over the being’s body. Was it because he acted human, even looked like one a tiny bit? She grit her teeth. There was no reason to justify this kill besides self defense.

Her head shook to and fro, strands of free hair flicking left and right, trying to rid the mind’s eye free of that trick. It was not human. Don’t attempt to rationalize or pity, just fucking kill it! But her heart contracted painfully at the idea. Okay, she pinched the flesh between her brows, why was this such an issue?!

It could die on its own perhaps, a weak argument tried. Or it would get up and chase after for the damage she caused. Neither side was gaining any traction here. Fine, she sneered at her unableness to shoot it. 

Shouldering the gun by its strap, she rounded on her heel and strode over to the tiny tool bag on the table. It had been a parting gift and it had helped her in more ways than one. Inside was a chaotic pile of various tools and items in case of particular situations, although only one was needed currently.

The woman snatched it from amongst the trove of treasured  and stomped back over. With care and utmost caution, she rolled the creature onto its left side and bunched its wrists together. A metal wire similar to the ones it had cut in the above level shone in the faint light of her lamp as she wove it around and around. Once satisfied with her option, she pushed it as far as her muscles would permit.

Shoving it up and against the wall seemed easier in her head than actual reality. 

Eventually she managed to set it upright, spine leaning against the smooth concrete wall. Regaining some of the breath lost in the strain, she rolled her shoulders and turned away without another thought. What happens, happens, she told herself. 

No one survived in this kind of downward spiral of world caring about the welfare of others or whatever it be that he is. He, she scratched her scalp. Going with he she decided. 

Tossing the twine of wire back into the bag, she zipped the rough cloth up and tucked that into the crook of her arm. She couldn’t afford to dawdle. It was best to keep moving, always to be one step ahead if possible. If he did come around, she did  _ not _ want to stick around for the most likely provoked ire. 

Besides, the less she was around people the better off. Dipping to pick up the chipped handle of a battered baseball bat, she stuffed the decent defense into the loops on the tattered backpack; thing had definitely seen better days. Tools, weapons new and old, and dog check. Now it was time to bolt. 

An itch formed, demanding to be attended. Her brow furrowed again. A prompt to at least give the guy a final glance was strong and commanding. She huffed, what could it hurt?

Collecting her scarce amount of stuff, she double checked everything to see if it was in the correct spot. Midst the confirming, her animal protector growled lowly beside her. She inwardly screamed at her heart to chill as she slowly turned to face what she assumed was the vampire dude.

She froze like death itself had skimmed its proverbial skeletal knuckles across her cheek.

A matter of form stood near the unconscious crea- man. Its shape was devoid of any inclination of sex or race. It simply was a being of shadow, motionless and staring. How she knew it was looking right at her without eyes, she did not understand.

The outline of what she presumed to be a limb outstretched, reaching towards her.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Hand trembling, she reached into her pocket for a dwindling prescription. It did not show any indication of moving or otherwise as she popped the top and shoved two pills onto her tongue.  _ Not there, not there, not there, _ she repeated the mantra from her childhood at the specters that seemed to enjoying haunting her.

The shape began to fade like wet paint being washed away by a swift rainfall. Light brown eyes blinked rapidly once the figure evaporated. Her choked breath released in a ragged exhale, relieved the meds worked their magic. In the back of her mind however, she knew. 

Medicine never worked that quickly.

Moving like the devil himself was on her heels, the young woman softly whistled for her bruised yet breathing companion to follow. He obeyed and silently remained glued to her knee. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here,” She murmured, dashing up the stairs. 

He made a gruff noise and followed her despite the limp. She held her breath until she reached the top of the stairwell, a childish fear of tendrils of darkness racing after her. Not one glance was cast back to the strange creature before that door shut, letting the inky blanket of shadow return and devour it.

* * *

Vaun twitched harshly as his consciousness returned slowly to a state of awareness. At first, it was utter darkness accompanied by a friend that never seemed to leave:  _ pain _ . He growled realizing what had occurred. He had been  _ burned _ .

Clever mortal set a trap, one he so embarrassingly and unwittingly walked into. He scowled, that quirk of his mouth earning a hiss as little waves of flames danced across his profile. The human was most definitely well informed, putting him in such a condition. The dhampir attempted to stand but staggered when his balance was off. 

He shoulders were pushed backward as his elbows were bent. Fidgeting in his place, Vaun felt his wrists had been cuffed!? The Born growled loudly, hoping the woman heard his displeasure. She had used steel wire as well! 

Damn it!

It was not a hard task to remove them, but the material caused a bit more annoyance leading to his freedom than rope would have. Trilling once his caged limbs were loose, Vaun focused on finding her. He took deep breaths of the air, his sight not quite regained. Her scent was coated all over this area. 

Female musk of fertility, dried sweat, and sunlight. A hint of her own personal code of smell deep beneath it all, a faint trace of lavender. Her blood stood out to him for its rarity instead of the preferred amongst his kin. Vaun hadn’t run into a carrier of the type often. His stinger remained lucid in his gullet even in light of his injury.

He taken a blood meal earlier this week so another would not be needed until the next. 

But already her strongest scent trail was beginning to grow stale. She must have left soon after his body faltered to the UV light. That observation made the Born stall. She did not kill him. 

Why?

She had every right to end his life unnatural life however, he was spared; burnt and previously  tied up yet still breathing. Vaun rattled, unnerved. His rage at the woman’s cunning dimmed to embers. Whatever did leaving him alive accomplish?

Did she assume that he would drop the hunt in respect of her pardon? He sneered. Oh no, if anything, she just ignited the urge further. Vaun had to see if the display was luck on her part or if a sense of morality got in the way of survival.

The Born squinted when his vision was restored bit by bit. 

Indeed she had departed a while ago now, judging the faint traces of heat left behind. He glanced around to discover the woman had been staying here for some time. Perhaps since the beginning? Although looking at the scarce evidence of what remained of her presence, one could have not presumed someone had been lodged here.

Pieces of the dog’s scent lingered as well, he noted with a curled nostril. It followed its owner. He frowned noticing she had also taken his weapon. Little thief…

The device that rendered him basically useless was gone as well. Next time, he would not act like a youngling charging in. If his mentor witnessed his behavior, he would not let Vaun live it down. Shaking his head, the Born headed towards the stairs. Old as it may be, her scent was traceable. 

The night air was refreshing even with the undertone stench of his unwanted kin. It aggravated his burns slightly, a sign of healing. With a blood meal, they would close by the morning. 

He skin crawled with the near rising of dawn. The Born had been rendered inactive longer than he presumed. Vaun departed from the store on swift legs, fleeing from the impending sun. The Originals were no doubt awakened and awaiting his return. 

Careful of his presence out in the open, keeping an eye for the Lapdog, he took the long way with the most turns even with the threat of daylight upon him. They could not afford to reveal themselves to the enemy quite yet.

The underground sanctum stood in the distance. The above building was adapted for the humans in their service as many of the previous in their employment found the below… distasteful. Vaun did not blame them. They were creatures of light, being away from it like that would be distressing. 

Entering through the garage, he ceased to go further. 

Familiar scents and the cool temperature of the darkness eased him. Vaun leaned against the door momentarily, absorbing the comfort the nest offered. A reassurance he never found in his other half’s kind. 

It soothed both physically and emotional aches in the half-breed. A fleeting solace in this instance as there was little time. He plunged into the earthy smell and hurried on. 

Vaun passed many doors that led into various rooms of various contents. Multiple sets of  crimson eyes watched him as he walked through the unlit halls.  _ Strigoi  _ clicked and hissed at his strange smell wafting by them. No matter how many years passed, they never grew accustomed to the mix of strix and mortal. 

His pack should be ahead, waiting if not already having fed then going to slumber. Even those granted sentience among the nest still had to obey their biology. Vaun could chose not to adhere to it every single day break. He would stay up most of the week, if not more. 

Lar was the first of his pack to greet him. His red eyes watched him approach from within the deep darkness that spilled over most the underground of their nest. He trilled when Vaun blew past without acknowledging him.

“You were gone far longer than usual.” His gaze was scrutinizing. “Run into trouble?”

Vaun hissed through his fangs. Perceptive as always, one of the reasons behind Lar’s selection. The  _ strigoi  _ did not miss much; although Vaun’s bristled manner was not difficult to be oblivious to. 

“In a manner of speaking.” He turned to face the second in command Hunter. Lar paused in his trailing. 

“You are injured.” A fleeting light of concern was replaced by a haughty gleam. “Who gained an upper hand on one of the  _ Born _ ?”

 

Heat gathered in the nape of his neck. To admit such a defeat was humiliating; whether by a man or woman, it was embarrassing yet. Frowning but keeping his composure despite his burns, however mild they be in nature, he growled back. “ _ No one _ has the upper hand on me. It would be wise to remember who you are talking to, Lar.”

The  _ strigoi _ sneered. “Forgive me,  _ revered one _ .” Sarcasm was a damned talent in this one, he swore. Even in his faded mortal days before his turning Lar had always been the first to smart off. 

“Silence,” He hissed, impatient to get this over with. 

Vaun wanted to meet with the Old Ones and eat. A minor rest may benefit his body as well. If this did not go south. They would see his awful defeat and demean him for it. 

“I do not have to be told twice.” Lar growled, folding his gloved hands. “They rose an hour ago, asking for you.”

The dhampir rattled, not bothering with a verbal response. Noises and the slightest of movements meant much as actually words in a nest. If need be, there was also the mental link that bound them all via their Originals. 

“They are impatient, you know. And hungry.” He cocked his head to the side. “What kept you?”

He was yet referring to the injuries sustained on his face. Lar knew they were connected to his tardiness. Vaun shrugged, it did not matter he supposed, if he told him. He smirked. Lar hated being curious.

“I believe I’ve found our first Sun Hunter.” He purred, vanishing into the dark corridor that led to their makers.

The dhampir did not need to possess explicit permission to bring the mortal into their fold but it was necessary they be kept informed. Also, the human would have to pass their test before permitted harbor and begin their training. If no ground of trust could be found in them, they would be killed.

This solid fact did not unsettle Vaun. Half mortal he may be however, his life did not belong in the world of light. It was decided before his birth that he would led such an existence. The moment the Ancient defiled his mother sealed this contract. 

His stride faltered to a slower pace than began. He attempted to be one with the human side of him, try to live like his mentor once did for a brief period. Although, a foolish notion that had turned about to be. One that has scarred him ever since.

Dim lights flared weakly in his vision as he entered the chamber where they stood like statues of old. Forcing the trivial memories back into the dark recess of his mind, Vaun moved forward with purpose. While a gift of peace was not in the proverbial cards for him, the Born had a deed to ensure that was possible for others. 

Bones cracked and rattles of interest echoed in the grand room. They could sense his discovery and eagerly clawed at his mind like starved animals. His eye twitched as he literally feel every rake and scrape against his recent memories. Their mental searching could be compared to the biting legs of insects, stinging and pinching as they crawled over every crevice.

**_Foolish._ **

**_Arrogant._ **

**_Disgraceful._ **

They would berate him first, of course. His actions may have gained them an alley, but his blunder could not be overlooked. He winced at the harsh tone vibrating over and over in his mind. Quintus would not stand here and belittled over a mere mistake, however he and the Invictus were not the same. 

A broad band of emotion washed over him: disappointment, annoyance, and shame. The latter echoing the loudest from his sire. The one who held him in esteem that of his teacher. It always pushed him the hardest, expecting Vaun to rise next to Quintus, to be on par with the Barbarian Gladiator. A confounding notion, he thought nowadays. 

Their prying shifted to the woman. 

**_A female._ **

**_Shows promise._ **

**_Bring her before us._ **

Ah, the first round was complete. Now it was his duty to extend the invitation. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired

He did not await for the full eclipse of the night to after the woman. Once twilight painted the sky, Vaun began his search. Keeping his hood tucked firmly around his face, the dhampir trekked the surroundings with his nose trained on her fading scent. Oddly he had not forgotten it and it was still quite strong to him.

A fleeting curiosity it was as Vaun had no time to dwindle upon the reasoning behind why his brain kept the scent registered.

Instead, the Born went onward; further and further away from the underground safety of his coven. He passed their first chance happening, then further on yet. The woman was intelligent to put as much distance between herself and he. Although, perhaps this hopping was not only fueled by his appearance, Vaun thought.

With what little she seemed to carry, camping was not a wise choice. Unless she stayed in a main location and he had interrupted her scavenging. The city was crumbling more each fall of night, so either was a possibility. Vaun would discover the root of this behavior tonight if he succeeded.

Dozen of blocks later, just on the edge of society and the abandoned corner of the city he and his kind inhabited, her scent doubled in intensity. She had to be close, he summarized taking in the handful of empty buildings around him. It came down to selecting the correct hiding spot, which would not prove to be hard.

Vaun jumped and grappled the stone ledge, then hauled himself over. He lingered in the shadows, crimson gaze burning over the area to spot his target. There was no telltale sign of her in this position. What exactly he was hoping to spot, the hybrid wasn’t sure yet.

It was then, his acute hearing detected a hammering heart. Every mortal’s bloodbeat sounded roughly the same, no one being more special than the other; except in medical standards. But this one, pounding and pumping with pure fear, logically must be the one he sought.

The dhampir glanced below, searching for the purpose of said apprehension. Could she see him? There was no discernible viewpoint and she could not hide from his vision in this darkness, not again. Vaun chuffed, the expel of hot air creating a cloud. Where was she?

He leapt down and landed on the balls of his feet with ease.

Sniffing the chill air once more, Vaun made haste to the East; towards the building not quite on the perimeter or in the middle, where the heart beat to an anxious tune. There was no rogue _strigoi_ in this area, leaving with him to deduce what occurred. Many possibilities ran through his mind: humans had discovered her- unlikely since there were no other pulses, she might have scared herself by some means, or perhaps she was experiencing a nightmare.

The young Born understood all too well how tormenting the mind could be in the state of slumber.

If she were sleeping, this would be much easier; catch her by surprise as she done him. Vaun would not be so foolish this time around. He knew what to expect and was mentally prepared. Snapping fangs and little traps concealing the crafty woman until the last moment is what he braced himself for.

He easily tore off the handle on the entrance and stepped inside what the Born presumed used to be another store of some kind. However, Vaun received neither of those calculated outcomes. Instead, he was met with the bare insides of the building and an eerie silence.

Not too far from him, Vaun heard her heart yet within a frantic pace along with the canine’s. It had lessened in the painful rapid lull but still thundered in wake of whatever had caused such a scare. He proceeded with caution despite the lack of obvious reason.

Unlike the previous location he followed her inside of, this particular one did not possess bones any longer to hint at what used to be here. It was empty and wide open, leaving nothing for the naked eye to miss. A rather poor choice, he thought with a furrowed brow. She seemed smarter than this why fumble now?

The Born’s footfalls were muted as he carefully made his way about the structure. His vision had taken over and searched for any trace of heat but what was found was very little, but his hearing made up for missing physical evidence of their whereabouts.

He advanced further into the deep darkness that overlapped this place, inching with precision. If he happened upon her in surprise, and if she still had his gun then, it was not an end he wished to be on. Vaun had serviced his weapon the day before and knew it’s kit was very much loaded.

Shaking his head, he peeked around the rounding corner. A huddled shape of heat was curled into the far corner, tucked tightly into itself and not moving; except for the constant beat of her heart.

Finding her was easier than he anticipated. However, taking her back with him would prove to be a challenge yet.  


* * *

 She knew it had been hours since she last moved, as unwise as it was, but fear kept her anchored to the ground; afraid to glance up and perhaps see more than she wished. Terrified to witness that damned shadow again.

It had followed her from that basement, she swore it did! Creeping and hiding the crooks of pitch, waiting for the perfect moment; until she couldn’t take it anymore. Ankle nipping anxiety drove her here, secluded in a horribly open location, spine braced against the dusty and dirty corner, wrapped up in the reeking coat, crippled thanks to visions of terror induced by her own brain.

Dry sweat had mixed with the dirt and her face was caked with a disgusting film of filth. It itched under the cloth that hid half of her face. She desperately wanted to scratch at it but her limbs were cemented to their current position, crossed over her knees and childishly shielding her from any shadowy threats.

Her pills had been reduced to basically zero since her shaking hands had dropped them, clumsy with the foreboding building and building in the center of her chest. The ache surely would kill her with the intensity of it. Bitter tears stung at the corner of her eyes.

This was bad, so very bad.

Going out like a wimp? Curled into a corner sniveling and waiting for the final strike of the bell? She briefly glanced back on her life that had so abruptly ended those few weeks ago. Her choice of career and hobby, that was her job; laying in wait for the enemy to walk by and end them. Damn it!

She shook her head, forehead rubbing against the rough cloth of the jacket. Move, move! She chanted to her joints. Alas, her body refused the commands; too shaken to respond properly.

Her furry companion had been so loyal this entire terrible time. He had laid by her side, not budging, guarding her from the torments. While they may not be real, she told herself so many many times, she was thankful for him. His presence eased the haunting feeling she was experiencing.

It didn’t abate however, instead, it felt as if it were lingering on the edge. Staying near by in case or when her barriers of comfort and reassurance dropped.

And they did just so.

His alert head craned to the left, hearing something she could not. A worry plagued her as she could see him roll slightly back and forth. He was trained to obey and stick by her, but sometimes he was not the most obedient pup.

Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to call out to her animal. Oh God… There it stood, in all its faded and dark infamy. Humanoid yet otherworldly. Crooked but perfectly erect. Oh God she shouldn’t have looked up!

It took one single step forward. Her chest heaved with panicked intakes of oxygen while she futility scooted further into the corner. ‘Not there! Not there!’ She cried in her head, tears streaming down her cheeks as it was mere inches from here now.

But the verse she had memorized with fearful commitment in her childhood did nothing against this particular thing. This one always persisted above the others yet remaining entirely anonymous. **_Why?! Why me?!_ ** She wanted to hatefully scream at it, but in it’s presence words could hold no form or power.

Finally but pitifully, something did escape her trembling lips: an ugly sob.

Oh how her wish was simple and forlorn, to simply hide her face as she used to as a child from this menace. Its long finger was a centimeter from the center of her forehead, within reach of its unknown goals. One more second and she’d fall to whatever this wicked thing had in store for her.

Suddenly, it paused; limb hovering before her. Then, it’s imagine began to crumble, piece by piece until it fell to black dust at her feet. Her relief was short lived. In the absence of the shade, another took its place. One she was not keen on bumping into again.

Reality settled back in and so returned that streak in her personality people did not enjoy so much. “You fucker!” She growled at his pale face before striking his nose with her knuckles.

Acting without too much thought for repercussion.

* * *

Vaun had been wary to approach and with that reaction, was right to be. He happened upon her during an attack of some sort. Her gaze glassy and unresponsive. His prodding was for the sake to steady her, not breach any sort of personal boundary. If she were sickly, then her service would be more a hinder than aide.

The dhampir hissed at her rash yet justified action while holding his nose. He pulled his hand way to inspect for any drawn blood, although there was none. That actually hurt! She pegged him spot on and with more strength than he originally presumed she held.

Growling loudly to show his displeasure for her attack, he went to grab her arm but she maneuvered quickly out of his range. Vaun balked for a moment, stunned at how flighty she was. If he did not know any better, the Born may have mistaken her for a _strigoi_ in another instance.

His red eyes widened noticing to what exactly she was fleeing towards. _His gun._

‘Oh no, you don’t!’ He clambered after her.

Vaun gripped her calf successfully to her dismay, earning an disappointed and vexed noise. He drug her back to him with her shouting defiantly at him. She couldn’t fight him, not head on anyway. There was a wide gap between their physical limits; perhaps if he were mortal she’d have a chance but it was not so.

He caught her swift kick in his hand. The dhampir twisted it to the side roughly, not so forcibly it would sprain or break but to make a point. She half whimpered yet persistently fought him. Vaun scowled at her unwavering resilience.

The Ancients would not appreciate her being brought before them in less than adequate condition. They needed Hunters in peek status, no injuries that would take days or more to heal. So, he posed another warning.

Squeezing her ankle to the border of spraining and forming a crack in the bone, he addressed her unbending will. “Continue your pointless endeavors or I will finish it.” Vaun gripped the delicate bones harder.

The woman cried out, reaching for his fingers in attempt to remove them. The effort was in vain as he was not about to release her until she complied. “ _Enough._ ” He growled.

She glared at him, he could see those angry eyes now without the goggles. An  hazel gaze burned behind black framed glasses. She was a determined little thing, but he had a mission to complete and no amount of rage or defiance thrown at him would stop it.

“Yield, you tiny idiot.” Vaun rarely made such remarks but she had shown him the same smart attitude Lar usually presented himself with.

Apparently that was the absolutely wrong thing to say.

He blinked as that anger seemed to double causing her small frame to tremble. With a furious roar she lurched forward and snatched the firearm in the holster under his arm, turning yet another weapon of his against him. Vaun frowned deeply, glaring the infuriating woman at with bared teeth.  

“You are increasingly getting on my nerves with each encounter.” He growled, throwing her leg away while watching the barrel.

“I get that a lot.” She mumbled, finger resting on the trigger.

Vaun held up his palms. “I cannot begin to imagine why…” He said dryly.

She pursed her lips and unlocked the safety. He sighed, rattling with annoyance. Her head tilt to the right, studying him. “Are you one of them or not?”

“No I am not.” Vaun chuffed. If he could distract her long enough to grab his shotgun that lay only six feet away near the opposite door. She must’ve placed it there in the beginning or absentmindedly dropped it.

The dhampir pouted a bit at the thought of her handling his favorite weapon so carelessly. He worked hard on that.

“Then what the hell are you?” She gripped the gun with both hands now.

His crimson eyes lingered on the weapon long enough for her to take the bait. She cringed and tried to make a break for it, but Vaun was ahead of her. He outran her and his shotgun was once more in his possession.

“Faster than you.” He stated, securing the gun in its proper place.

Ahh, that was much better.

“Give it to me.” Vaun ordered, holding his hand for the gun to be deposited.

No doubt she was scheming something in that mind of her’s as she slowly conceded. The Born waited for her facade of obeying to fall but it never did, the gun returned to him. Odd. He cocked his head to the side, listening for that damned dog. Where was it?

Positive the beast would be here by his mistress’ side, although it was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes flicked to the lower left, confirming his wondering. Vaun twisted his spine to glance behind him. Blank, devoid of the expected being.

In this second long moment, she dove for him while his attention focused elsewhere. However, Vaun was prepared for her sneaky ways and immediately shut her down. He halted her by swiftly grabbing hold of the collar of her ragged coat, shoving her back.

Of course, she would not relent. Repeating the same course of action, she charged him but again she was foiled. Vaun did not have the patience for this.

The Born dove at her, successfully mounting her.

“Cease your struggling!” He shouted at her, gritting his fangs as her body thrashed below him. Her limbs wildly smacking him wherever there was an opening: sides, chest, and joints. Vaun grunted as her knee came too close to his nether regions.

The Born managed to pin her arms to the ground under her, above her head by the wrists. The coat was elusive to her body’s actual structure, her limbs being thinner than he presumed; so his hold adjusted accordingly, curling tighter. Her hazel eyes stared up at him, wide and filled with conflicting humiliation and apprehension.

Vaun rattled at this humane display and relaxed some, but did not ease his grip, in efforts to show he intended to bring her no true harm. She stilled in response to his gesture despite the heaving of her chest. Her head tilted slightly to the right quizzically.

He rattled a sigh. “Now, listen to me you foolish-”

The dhampir was cut off by her sudden lunge. He counted on more retaliation, the rashness of her action not surprising him; one did thoughtless things when cornered with possible death. It was the boldness of her strike and how it was delivered that shocked him.

Her blunt teeth dug themselves into the meat of his shoulder, gnashing down as hard as she could muster. He let out a strange combination of noises at the snap. The bite itself was not tearing thanks to the durability of his outerwear, but the act caused reactions Vaun believed to be long dead.

Her teeth burned where she tried to bury them into, flaring a heat that spread from that point where those harmless teeth were latched onto over the rest of his body. At first, his _strigoi_ half recoiled. The gesture rude as bites were normally used to enact dominance or display anger. However, the more buried side- the human side came alive; relishing in the tug of his flesh.

That fire trickled through his veins and ignited certain urges Vaun was determined decades ago to have snuffed out. Every muscle in his body tensed, sizzling with electricity. He reacted swiftly for both their sakes. Vaun grabbed a fistful of her oily hair and wrenched her off, more roughly than he planned.

The back of her skull hit the floor with a wicked smack. She went limp. He quickly put distance between them, ignoring the protesting howls of his body. Vaun settled against the wall, willing himself to calm. God damn woman!

Vaun believed he’d rid himself of that problem, being around many women after that incident and suffering no unwanted reaction. He buried those urges deeply, so long ago, yet this- _this_ woman managed to rekindle those cold embers!?

It had been a very long time, he tried to make sense of it. Red eyes swished back and forth frantically grasping at reasons for the oddity. That frenzied gaze whisked over her unmoving body. His partially rational mind prickled.

Why wasn’t she moving?

If he put too much strength into the blow then the Ancients would not be happy with such premature loss. Vaun didn’t particularly feel guilt in ending lives much once reaching a certain age. He had grown past feeling such trivial emotion, the human spectrum stale and frankly vexing.

Disappointment in a professional sense moved him to check.

Vaun could easily detect her heartbeat and lungs expand but a nagging sense of curiosity prodded him to do what he did in that next moment.

On a prompt Vaun couldn’t quite distinguish, he tugged the cloth partially hiding her profile down. The dhampir frowned when his crimson eyes met with an ordinary woman: pale, plain, and dirty. His mind had childishly conjured some sort of extraordinary image of what could be behind the fabric.

Rolling his eyes, Vaun discerned she breathed yet and replaced the cover.

The half-breed shook his head. What did he expect? She was a regular human, appearance and all. Vaun clicked with an unsatisfactory taste lingering in his mouth. He acted out of character for just one second…

He rattled loudly, furiously wiping his hand on the leg of his trousers.

God damn woman.

* * *

Everything flowed back to her in sensation she could only stupidly describe like sliding water in a plastic bottle to and fro. It was slow, but much at one single time. She groaned under her breath as she roused, dragged back to reality.

At first, she didn’t recognize the ceiling or understand why she was peering upward. The last vivid thing she could remember was hiding, cowering from something following her then…

She bolted upright, fully intending to give him a piece of her mind but she was faced with whiplash instead.

That deep voice _tsked_. “Enjoy your trip around the world?”

Her brow furrowed. Great, he’s a smartass too. She huffed, straining to get up. Once righted, sitting crossed legged on her bottom, she exhaled.

“Have you calmed down now?” He growled.

She looked at him over the rim of her glasses. Really? Was that impatience she heard?

“Sorry for being unconscious so long,” She spat.

That retort earned a glare. “I am not here to play games, human.”

“Nah, you wanted your gun back. I get it.” She shrugged, indifferent.

The vampire from SWAT clasped his hands before him. “While I admit that is a part of it, locating you again was of a larger picture.”

She blinked, head still reeling. “Okaaay, what do you want with a run-of-the mill chick?”

“You’ve been selected by a higher order than your mortal powers.” He said.

This was taking up far more time than Vaun originally intended and it irritated him. He was a timely and orderly being, not appreciating being knocked off course. Yet her brows furrowed and that mouth pursed again. The dhampir expected more colourful choices of words to flow forth but again, he was surprised.

Silence pursued in the wake of her angry stare.

Vaun shook his head. Tiny she may be, but her stubborn nature was as undaunting as a mountain. “I am not asking nor extending a deniable invitation. You will be coming with me, kicking and screaming or unconscious. The choice is yours, small one.”

A twitch of darkened flesh under her eye. Hit a nerve, did he?

“Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking a month but I've started working again and my time/energy is split in many different directions. :l


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this awful updating schedule! Life and now my laptop is seriously on its last legs. Thing barely works, it lags so hard. But hopefully next month will be nice to me and allow me to purchase something new. Anyways, here the next chapter~
> 
> Enjoy.

Despite her crass words and unfading defiance, Vaun would still prevail in what he was ordered: bring her the Ancients.

“Have it your way then,” He rattled.  

A brow arched in silent puzzlement. Vaun moved faster than her eye could clearly behold. He scooped her agitated form off the cool floor and slung her over his shoulder. The dhampir began to walk back towards the exit. Her stupefy wore off within a handful of seconds.

“Put me down, you goddamn caveman! What the fuck?!” She shouted, banging her tiny rolled fists against the slope of his back. 

He winced at the shrill volume of her voice bounced of the walls. Thankfully Vaun did not take long in winding his way back outside. He dashed at a quicker speed more fit for him, dizzying for her. The dhampir left the dank building into the crisp winter night air. 

She lasped again in her loss of equilibrium, silent in the spinning on her senses. However, that did not suspend for long. Once her balance restored, the woman returned to her flailing.

He didn't acknowledge her crude remarks further, realizing it was pointless to respond as it was not what she truly wanted. She wanted to be free of him and his meddling. Well, there was something they could perhaps agree upon. This was beginning to be a chore and the faster he got this over with, the quicker he could be out there doing something about the Seventh’s betrayal instead of wrestling with this squirming individual.

She rocked against him, trying to wedge a spot where she could possibly squeeze out but to her utter dismay, there was none. He possessed far greater physical strength than she could ever work towards in her single mortal life. A nerve in his eye twitched as certain muscles responded to how her curves, slight as they may be, meshed into him.

“Cease your struggling! It will get you nowhere.” He growled, tightening his grip to show her exactly how futile her thrashing to be.

_ That _ would not be a problem again. Ever. 

He was served his punishment for the last time. A mistake he would not be repeating; even if his body agonizingly howled in protest. It was merely a reaction to the long time of absence, a minor issue that could be resolved with simply ignoring. 

Vaun reset his mind on the task at hand.  _ Focus. _

She exhaled loudly, annoyance evident, but stilled. Vaun rattled in understanding. It was humiliating and possibly quite a sizable blow to their confidence of surviving thus far, however now was not the time to lick proverbial wounds.

“Screw you. I can bloody well try.” The woman grumbled, shifting. 

‘Your will is worthy of applause you little thing,’ He thought, mildly impressed.

But Vaun rolled his eyes. At the very least, she was settling. Of course, the Born spoke too soon, in the next few yards her ire was rekindled in an instant. Her limbs sprawled back to life, smacking him with renewed vigor. 

“Where’s my dog you leech?!” She screeched. 

Oh yes, the damned mutt. Vaun had stumbled across the hound moments before her. It did not put much of a fight unlike previously, making it easily detained inside a closet. He must’ve hurt more than he thought.

He rattled slightly amused that he had ‘forgotten’ the beast. Vaun readjusted her wiggling form on his shoulder without pause in his forward stride. “If you live through what awaits you next, then I shall return for it.”

This did not sit right with the human, unsurprisingly. She became wild, bucking in his hold, arms hitting and smacking wherever she managed to land them. Vaun regretted not tying her limbs together when the point of her boot knocked wickedly against his pelvis. 

“You didn’t eat him, did you?!” She accused. “Wait, do you even like animal blood?” She added in a hushed whisper to herself.

His mouth curled into a sneer. Patience was thinning and beginning to unravel. Curling his gloved fingers into the dirty fabric of her coat, Vaun rolled her flailing body off his shoulder and dropped her unceremoniously to the chilled ground. She hit with a thud, a forced exhale of oxygen left her lungs in a painful grunt. 

Her head encased in the thick black material rolled side to side until lulling to a stop.

Vaun was commanded to bring her in alive. The Old Ones said nothing of a few bruises and scrapes. He worked quickly in her daze twining the plastic cuffs, hidden in his thigh pocket, around her thin wrists and ankles. Once the cuffs were adjusted tightly enough to allow blood flow yet restricting any attempted escape, he was satisfied. 

Bending at the waist, the half-breed went to haul her upwards but her leg weakly kicked his forearm in resistance. His stinger clicked. “Would you rather I drag you like a lamb to slaughter?”

She groaned and gave another weak jab with her foot, this strike lighter than the first. He grit his fangs and squeezed her calf roughly, his finger pressing into the soft flesh and pinching the bone underneath. “Then desist.”

“Go to hell…” She mumbled. 

The dhampir sighed wistfully. “I’m sure I won’t disappoint you on that.”

He removed her off the damp sidewalk and continued to carry her stupor body to either her death or preservation.

* * *

Lar stood in the comfort of the shadows within the cusp of the underground’s perimeter, a scowl fixed on his pale face. He had paced with an impatient stride for the past two hours, awaiting the half-breed’s return with the selected human. The  _ strigoi  _ at first, was appalled by the Ancients decision to send Vaun instead of him.

Had he not proven himself capable beyond guarding the lair? Did he fair less in their eyes than the Born? 

A wandering  _ strigoi _ sensed his agitation and gravitated over. It clicked and rattled, puzzled by Lar’s vexation pouring off him in waves. The vampire nudged his shoulder with its forehead, purring softly, looking to console. He ignored it out of pure spite. 

Was he no better than these shackled to  _ their _ whims, body and soul?!

He was granted a free mind, the gift to speak! Why would they bless him so and yet disregard him? Jealousy was such a petty and human emotion however, Lar boiled with it in that instant. But, even with his already short patience spent, the  _ strigoi _ reminded himself: at least he was not cursed to walk a plain of conflicting instinct.

Lar smirked, pleased with his own twisted reassurance. Oh yes, despite the write offs he received, at least he was not damned to long for meaningless things as love or understanding. He had the coven and his Originals, there was no need of another to be at his side. 

His smirk slackened now as shame prickled his spine.

The  _ strigoi  _ did understand why the Born did crave them, however. During a point of his life, before subjecting himself to immortality, Lar had those very things. A sturdy home, a loving family, he had it all. What a man in those past times did desire. 

Yet, due to the installed instinct that came with this blood spell of immortality, he found them to be distracting; useless and not of importance. Lar could find comfort in the nest, in his pack. Vaun could not, not truly.

Without the anger Lar felt those hours ago, he could now appreciate what may be the Ancients were trying to do for the dhampir. He may not be able to walk beside them, converse with them, but be amongst them in some sort; a guardian, a protector of what he so desperately wished for. 

That faint trace of level ground dissipated as Lar felt a presence shift through his mental boundary. The Ancients themselves cloaked this entire ground in their physic barrier to feel intruders, but Lar was able to project his own though smaller in comparison. The flesh of his brow crinkled as it gave off mortal waves. 

But he knew by now those were the very top layer of the dhampirs signature. 

The Born were confounding in more ways than one; especially Quintus. It was not the Invictus however, but the sixth Born Vaun. Out of all the half-breeds sired, these two were spared. As to why, Lar did not know. The Ancients words were riddles, half baked prophecy, and at most discretion. 

Whatever they knew, chose to do, Lar would not know unless it was the proper time to.

He frowned. The Born felt like they were on the outside, peering in? Well, sometimes Lar felt on the outer brim more often than not. His snark returned tenfold.

His ears twitched at the familiar footfalls approaching. Finally, he scoffed. 

Lar shooed the  _ strigoi _ away and emerged from the cloak of shadow. Vaun gave him a vague glance as their paths crossed. “You have taken advantage of their patience. As well as mine.” He growled at the Born. “Although, you’ve located them at last.”

“All good things come with time, Lar.” Vaun replied curtly, not pausing in passing.

The sentient  _ strigoi  _ rolled his eyes and swiftly turned on his heel to follow the hybrid. The form he carried was short and small, female and, his nose wrinkled, absolutely filthy! How is it mortals go from decent smelling to utterly foul so easily? Lar knew of course, but his mind still couldn’t fathom the process of sweat and oils seeping from their pores. Revolting…

“It requires a bath,” He commented, steadying his pace along side Vaun’s.

“Yes,  _ she _ does,” Vaun responded monotonously. “But it may not matter if she doesn’t make it past their assessment.”

Lar tipped his chin upward and made a noise. “ _ You _ are the who suggested her involvement.”

This caused the dhampir to stop and glance at him. “I did not damn her to this.”

“You’re the one who followed her, not the other way around.” He said. His red eyes narrowed, a dangerous light gleaming in them. “Why did you really go after her?” Lar pried, uncaring. “Does she remind you-”

Lar was abruptly cut off in his taunt when Vaun’s hand encircled his throat and pinned him against the wall with a warning snarl. The dhampir’s crimson gaze was dark and unamused by his intended comparison. He tried to remove his choking grip but Vaun’s hold was like iron.

“Speak your next words wisely, creature. I will not tolerate being goaded.” The Born threatened venomously.

The  _ strigoi _ hissed at the harsh treatment. More vampires appeared from the pitch surrounding them, curious of their quarrel. Each chittered and growled, tipping side to side, unsure of how to approach the Born yet. 

Vaun a conundrum to them; an enigma to their instincts. He was a  _ strigoi _ then not, always steeped in a mysterious scent of earth, rusted copper, and diluted sunlight. Yes, even though the sun rejects his warped form, a faint trace of light can be detected deep in the essence of his cursed blood. 

A sigh escaped the huddled mortal in his one arm grasp, diverting the attention to her. Vaun peered down, stinger clicking, then released Lar without muttering another word. He fell to the floor on his feet, gingerly rubbing the tender flesh of his neck. The Born remained still as the _strigoi_ investigated the human in his hold. 

One straightened to its full height, a towering once male. Luke, if Lar recalled the name correctly. It’s ruby and distant eyes blinked then flared a rich flame. The Born and he lowered their heads respectfully. 

“I have brought the woman as requested.” Vaun said.

The vessel stepped closer, leaning over her unaware body.  **_Well done. Cage her until we summon you, Born._ **

Vaun nodded. Lar did not speak as the conversation did not involve him. It was an unwise action to pry one’s way into matters between the Old Ones and others that was none of their concern to begin with.

Their presence left the  _ strigoi  _ as swiftly as it came. It rattled, not knowing what happened to it. 

Within this coven, the Originals did not forcibly invade the mind. The pathway was always open and heeded without disturbance. Unlike the Seventh, whose servants would wail and lash out, they acted as if the _strigoi_ were merely mirrors.

Vaun prodded the far too inquisitive _strigoi_ from breaching his space which currently housed the mortal. He moved the daring limb that stretched out to touch her away. A few more crept closer to get a peek. Neither Lar or Vaun could feel any hunger, just curiosity. 

The nest had not seen a human meant for more than a blood meal in a firm century. They were brave in their inquiring, boldly reaching to graze her or inch even closer to register her scent. Vaun tensed as too many circled them now. “Lar, get them away. I’m sick of carrying her.”

Lar bristled. “She is not for any of you! Now cease this childish behavior, return to your nest!”

* * *

Vaun accessed the holding cells for promising Sun Hunters. It had a hundreds years or more since this area had been last used. The dhampir could recall the most recent in their employee, a thirty year old male called Alastair.

He was a dream seeker, trekking his own path, making his life something he could proud of. Alastair had sailed here in high hopes of accomplishing the promise this country offered, but not all goes according to plan, matter how diligent one is. 

The dhampir settled the woman carefully in the confines, back against the wall. He removed the material obscuring her vision. Her hair chirped with the static collected as the cloth slid away. Vaun brushed the clinging strands from her cheeks. 

He studied the mortal briefly. 

She was narrow in the face, mouth thin and skin pale. Her eyes were closed, delicate and  skimming the edge of darkened flesh beneath. Perhaps she suffered from insomnia due to whatever episode he witnessed in the old building. Vaun did not know or care much in the slightest as long it did not interfere. 

Her dark hair was a shade of brown, he could tell now in this type of light. It hung barely under unpierced ears, knotted and oily with the ability unavailable to keep it tidy in these dire circumstances. A unique design in her caught his interest. 

On her left cheek was a curve of moles that shaped to be crescent moon, Vaun mused. His hand itched to trace the oddity but he refused. He doubted she’d want such a horrid thing like himself to be touching her. The half-breed bore no right to such friendly contact either. She’d made it quite clear she detested him on some level. 

Vaun rattled and stood, depositing the thick fabric back in its place. 

He had already told himself already, had he not?  **Never again.**

Friends, family bonds,  _ lovers _ , they all faded- snatched away like a firefly in the summer night by the deathly cold hand of winter. Vaun sighed. Damn his human heart.

The Born apologized despite her not being able to hear him. For what he was uncertain of, but the words still brushed off his tongue.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, locking the bared door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length but I'm trying to give some content rather than none :/

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hesitate to express your thoughts. See you next chapter?
> 
> (If Vaun seems like a squishy bean, I did that on purpose. Give him a chance ;3)


End file.
